


Endless Days of Summer

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Coping Blurbs [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: It's a rare day off for Napoleon and Illya.  If only they could think of something to do with it...





	

**Author's Note:**

> An experimental dialogue-only piece, inspired by [this promo pic](http://68.media.tumblr.com/afedaf7b1398331665d7d63903898138/tumblr_inline_oajhox2dA81sfr9aa_500.jpg)

“You know, Illya, today is a rare day.”

“How so?”

“Well, for one thing, the weather is actually perfect for both of us.”

“Mmh.”

“We have the day off.”

“ _Da_ , now that is indeed rare…”

“The sun is out and the sky is clear, and a gentle summer breeze caresses our faces.”

“Are you going to get poetic again, Napoleon?”

“Okay, fine, the point is we probably shouldn’t waste this day by lying aimlessly in the grass like this.”

“Fine. What should we do?”

“…I dunno; what do _you_ want to do?”

“I asked you first.”

“…You don’t know either, huh?”

“Get that smug grin off of your face and think of something then.”

“…You know, on second thoughts, I’m good here on the grass after all.”

“Lazy. You were named after a man who conquered so many places, and you cannot even get up off of the grass.”

“I don’t exactly see _you_ blazing a trail, Illya.”

“Because you are the senior agent, Napoleon; I am supposed to follow your lead.”

“We’re off-duty!”

“A good partner always follows the senior partner, whether on or off-duty.”

“… _Now_ who’s lazy? Alright, we’ll both lie here and I really _will_ get all poetic about what a beautiful day this is.”

“…I actually like your poetic wit, Napoleon.”

“And I actually knew that. Now stand by while I spin another brilliant poetic yarn!”

“Gladly.”


End file.
